


The logic of love

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: A veces el amor no necesita de lógica ni clasificaciones para funcionar y Sherlock se ta cuenta muy tarde de eso...





	The logic of love

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Después de muchas cosas vuelvo con otro fic. Se que no tengo perdón de dios ya que no e terminado mis demás historias pero realmente no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir. espero que esta historia sea de su agrado batalle mucho para crear una historia que quedara con lo que me toco que era "pansexualismo" pero realmente espero que a alguien le guste.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: ninguna, sólo la mala ortografía. Pido perdón por eso. (BUSCANDO BETA)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHERLOCK PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME UN RATO.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del foro I am sherlocked.

El sentimiento del amor era algo incomprensible para Sherlock Holmes. Era "el" sentimiento que no tenía un significado simple que pudiera ser descrito por la ciencia, no al menos de manera correcta.

Desde que era pequeño conoció lo que era el querer. Era lago que experimentaba con su propia familia. Quería a su Mummy que le cocinaba esas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla que tanto le gustaban en su infancia y que a veces lograba añorar en su adultez.

Quería a su padre, que era un hombre serio, honesto y simple. No necesitaba nada para crear la sonrisa de felicidad que regularmente adornaba su rostro. Sutilmente una tarde cualquiera Sherlock se había atrevido a preguntar por la razón de su sonrisa. Su padre con esa sabiduría que se reflejaba en sus ojos solamente volvió a sonreír mirando a su madre para decirle que tenía todo para ser feliz.

—Algún día lo descubrirás Sherlock…

Fue lo único que le fue dicho y lo desconcertó mas si era posible a su siete años.

Sherlock conocía lo que era el cariño. Conocía el sentimiento por su familia, incluso en varias ocasiones se llego a plantear la idea del cariño que le tenía a su tonto y regordete hermano mayor. Pero había algo más que llamaba su atención: "El amor".

El amor que es descrito como el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede sentir el ser humano incluso más apabullante cuando este sentimiento es correspondido. Había leído sobre el en los libros de novelas románticas de su madre, lo había visto en esas series y películas que se empeñaban por pasar en la TV.

Lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos al observar a sus padres y ver el brillo especial que adornaban sus ojos y el aura que solía cubrirlos a ambos cuando estaban solo ellos dos. Como si nadie más existiera. Y no necesitaran a nadie más para su vida.

Creía que con el paso de los años el llegaría a conocer ese sentimiento. Que conocería a "ese" alguien especial que llenaría su mundo de colores brillantes y extravagantes, que lograría hacerlo suspirar de anhelo y conseguiría fácilmente hacer estallar su corazón en incontrolables y erráticos latidos.

Pero con el paso del tiempo nada de eso llego. Solía concentrase mas en sus experimentos, su Stradivarius o en estudiar los casos realmente escabrosos que sucedían en Londres. En ocasiones ignoraba a la gente de su alrededor y se concentraba en lo que su increíble y prodigiosa mente podía ser ocupada.

Hasta que conoció a Víctor Trevor. Alguien que poseía una mente tan maravillosa y brillante como la suya. Víctor que era un joven de su misma edad. Realmente apuesto y enigmático. Que lograba sacar sonrisas a su grupo de amigos con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus ideas descabellas. El joven que tenía suspirando a chicas y chicos por igual. Pero que su atención fue completamente cautivada por el joven de los Holmes.

Sherlock sabía que había algo especial en él. Tal vez eran sus cautivadores ojos verdes y su sonrisa peligrosa que le provocaba un ligero hormigueo en la base de su estomago. ¿Era esto "amor"? Se lo llego a preguntar varias veces que aunque habían probado mutuamente sus labios y acariciado sus cuerpos de una manera demasiado intima Sherlock nunca llego a sentir más que un sentimiento desconcertante.

¿Dónde estaban los colores brillantes? ¿Los latidos erráticos y descontrolados? Y todas las demás estupideces que eran acompañadas con este sentimiento extraño. ¡¿Donde estaban?!

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que fue clasificado como homosexual. Las personas que lo conocían y sabían de los gustos de Víctor sospechaban que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos.

Fue allí que se dio cuenta que a la gente estúpida le gustaba clasificar el amor.

Que aunque la personas se atrevía a llamarlo homosexual cuando estaba en compañía de Víctor que sólo compartían besos y roces de pieles entre ellos cuando estaban en la intimidad de algún lugar desconocido para el mundo.

Sherlock realmente no llegaba a sentirse completamente identificado con esa clasificación.

Cuando llego el momento de separarse de su amigo se dio cuenta que si realmente hubiera sido amor la separación le habría causado un dolor insoportable al verse alejado del dueño de sus sentimiento pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Sherlock se concentro cada vez más en sus experimentos. En la ciencia de deducción que al pasar los años llego a mejorar y perfeccionarla creando un palacio mental con todos los datos que era de importancia para él. Conocía los lugares más oscuros de Londres aquellos que estaban alejados de la gente común y corriente, se adentro en un mundo oscuro que era dominado por su adicción a la cocaína.

Se alejo de todo aquello que lograra ofrecerle algún sentimiento y siguió con su vida estrafalaria. Fue allí que se le nombro de nueva cuenta por las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Que no se callaban ni siquiera en presencia de él y solían decir que Sherlock Holmes era asexual.

Porque no había nada que entusiasmara a su frío y duro corazón más que los homicidios que sucedían en Londres. Porque aunque hermosas mujeres se contoneaban mostrando sus encantos hacia él eran cruelmente rechazadas y aunque existía la sospecha de que sus gustos eran diferentes estas nunca se llegaron a concretar.

No había nada que Sherlock deseara más que resolver los casos más difíciles de Londres que eran ofrecidos por el Detective Inspector Lestrade. Nada le importaba más que su palacio mental, su cocaína al 7% y sus casos escabrosos. Nada hasta que lo conoció… hasta que John Watson llego a su vida.

"John" un nombre tan simple y corriente que no le quedaba al hombre lleno de sorpresas que tenía enfrente. Que con su cabello rubio, su baja estatura, su enorme corazón y amabilidad conquistaba a sus clientes con pequeñas sonrisas encantadoras. Y a veces dependiendo de la situación su rostro afable cambiaba en una mueca amenazadora que provocaba más de un susto y escalofríos a sus enemigos.

John Watson que era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan común que eso llegaba a desconcertar a Sherlock.

Para el detective era todo un dilema tratar de deducir al increíble hombre que era su compañero de aventuras: sus manos eran tan letales como curadoras y eso le provocaba cierta satisfacción. Tener a alguien tan "normal" a su lado le gustaba.

Aun podía recordar el primer día que lo había conocido. Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el laboratorio de San Bart´s. Había entrado en compañía de Marck Stamford. No fue necesario usar la ciencia de la deducción en él. Era tan simple que con solo una mirada pudo saber que ese apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color azulado era un médico militar retirado.

¿Había regresado de Afganistán...? Con una herida de bala que había repercutido en mas que una simple herida en el hombro. Era un problema psicomotor de su pierna izquierda. Algo psicológico al fin y al cabo. Que Sherlock se encargo de curar en primera noche de conocerlo.

Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a Sherlock Holmes en ese mismo instante si creía que John se volvería alguien importante para él. Simplemente hubiera ignorado la pregunta o contestado que eran sólo tonterías.

Pero se hubiera equivocado. John era algo más. Poco a poco se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida del detective. Ese hombre de un temperamento explosivo que solo era ocasionado por el mismo Sherlock Holmes. Había logrado cambiar toda una rutina que Sherlock había creado concienzudamente para su vida.

John lo emocionaba en todos los sentidos.

Muy atrás tuvo que dejar la clasificación que le había sido antepuesta por las personas que se decían conocerlo.

Asexual…no era nada de eso había algo que disfrutaba, algo que le provocaba placer y ese era John. No era como el simple cosquilleo en la base del estómago que una vez llego a sentir con Víctor Trevor.

Era algo más palpable, algo que hinchaba su corazón, agigantándolo en medidas insospechadas y no causaba dolor en absoluto, sino un gran regocijo. Era esa clase de sentimiento que lograba sacarlo de su aburrimiento por breves periodos de tiempo. Y eso era toda una hazaña.

Entonces gracias a los complicados sentimientos que John desataba en él se volvió a replantear la idea de ser homosexual.

Hasta que la conoció a ella…

Irene Adler. La mujer. Como era nombrada por Sherlock y maldecida por John.

Era todo un espécimen fuera de serie. La primera mujer que logró producir cierta clase de placer en Sherlock y eso era una hazaña de la que debería estar orgullosa.

"La mujer" era sexy, inteligente y una depredadora. Una combinación por demás peligrosa y difícil de encontrar en otro ser humano. Había desatado alguna clase de sentimientos en Sherlock cariño, deseo, placer…

Diferentes emociones causadas por diferentes tipos de personas. Todos provocados en un solo sujeto. Sherlock no era bueno en los sentimientos para eso tenía a John y la señora Hudson a su lado. Para reprenderlo cuando cometía un error.

Pero algo como esto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tantas clasificaciones que podían ser atribuidas a los sentimientos que se apoderaban de él. ¿Homosexual, bisexual, asexual?

Y ninguna de ellas llegaba a convencerlo al 100%

Hasta esa espectacular noche…

Fue después de un caso complicado, algunos tipos de mafiosos, lavado de dinero y robo de identidades. Un caso nivel siete a toda regla, que tomó un par de días en ser resuelto. Terminando con unas cuantas lesiones que pudieron ser evitadas.

Recordaba el seño fruncido de John la mueca de desagrado al observar la sangre de Sherlock empapar su camisa y abrigo sin ningún reparo. Llegaron al departamento a altas horas de la madrugada. Después de dejar todo en manos de Lestrade. Y tal acción no era algo raro ya estaban acostumbrados. Si no fuera porque el doctor llego golpeando todo a su paso. Sujetando a un Sherlock herido.

—¡¿Enserio Sherlock?!— un azote de la puerta se escucho por parte de John.— ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre! — un golpe más al desatar su ira con los cachivaches esparcidos por la alfombra de la sala.

—Despertaras a la señora Hudson, sino es que ya esta despierta por el escándalo que estas causando por nimiedades John.—soltó Sherlock con tono despreocupado que mosqueo más al doctor.

—Nimiedades. ¡Nimiedades dices! Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un sujeto de casi dos metros y con el doble de tu musculatura. Y no solo eso, sino que portaba una arma blanca. ¡Un arma blanca, Sherlock! ¿En qué momento creíste que saldrías ileso de eso?

—Bueno tú estabas ocupado con otros dos. No podía quedarme esperando hasta que tu acabaras para defenderme, si esa hubiera sido el caso créeme que estaría muerto y no solo con una pequeña herida John.

El doctor le dirigió una mirada penetrante de esas que si pudieran matar Sherlock se hubiera desvanecido y muerto de un infarto fulminante en solo un instante. Soltó un suspiro y relajo sus facciones.

—Vete quitando el abrigo y la camisa, para revisar la herida y ver si ocupa sutura.

John subió a su habitación en busca de su maletín donde guardaba todo para esa clase de situaciones. Se abstuvo de seguir golpeando las cosas a su alrededor, sólo para dejar dormir a la señora Hudson. Bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras y al llegar al rellano de estas la imagen que lo recibió fue deslumbrante.

Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Lo que provoca una visión demasiado placentera para la pupila de John. El cuerpo semidesnudo del detective otorgaba una hermosa imagen, la piel blanca de este resplandecía en un brillo peculiar y mágico con los rayos de la luna y las luces de las farolas que se colaban por la ventana y se reflejaban en la blancura de su piel.

Al sentirse observado volteó hacia John regalándole una vista más completa de su cuerpo. Sus pectorales y abdominales que aunque no estaban marcadas en exceso reflejaban un cuerpo perfecto.

Lo único que pudo sacar a John de su ensoñación fue las manchas de sangre seca, en un tramo de piel del costado derecho, justo debajo de las costillas.

—Siéntate.— dijo John con un tono de voz que no dejaba espacio para replicas, y señalando el sillón que le pertenecía al detective. Acerco la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los dos sillones y se sentó sobre ella colocando el maletín a un lado de él.

Se coloco unos guantes de látex para examinar la herida con sus manos. Incluso antes de tocar el cuerpo de Sherlock sus manos temblaron de anticipación. El detective siseo al sentir las manos ajenas surcando y limpiando la herida con gasas empapadas en desinfectante.

—No es lo suficientemente profunda para suturar, pero será necesario unas cuantas vendoletas y curaciones hasta que la herida cicatrice.— John se quito los guantes después de realizar todo el procedimiento. Coloco una gasa encima de la herida con toques suaves y demasiado gentiles temiendo tocar por demasiado tiempo la piel de su compañero y volverse adicto a ella. La fijo con unos pedazos de tela adhesiva.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba demasiado callado. Sus manos dejaron de moverse alrededor de la herida después de colocar el último pedazo de cinta y dirigió su mirada esos ojos que lo volvían loco de tantas maneras.

Sherlock lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Te duele?— pregunto por curiosidad.

—No. —fue la simple respuesta que recibió.

—Entonces cual es el problema. Acaso he dejado al gran Sherlock Holmes sin palabras.

—Sólo pensaba…— se quedo callado, sumido en sus pensamientos dejando pasar ese momento especial. Aunque estaba consciente que cada momento que pasaba con John era especial. Tomo la mano del que era su médico de cabecera y la coloco de nueva cuenta en la herida ya completamente cubierta. —Pensaba en lo letales que son tus manos. Pero conmigo siempre son gentiles y suaves…

Un ambiente extraño se formo entre ellos justo cuando Sherlock volvió a colocar la mano de John sobre su piel, quería sentir su calidez y esa gentileza a la que se había vuelto adicto desde que lo conoció.

Soltó la mano preguntándose si John la dejaría en el mismo lugar o se atrevería a tocar más de su cuerpo. El detective se encontró deseando la segunda opción. Ya era tiempo de que se dejara embargar por esos sentimientos que le provocaba su compañero. Solo deseaba que John se atreviera a dar el primer paso a esta loca y profunda confusión que lo corrompía. Y al fin descubrir si era amor lo que llevaba sintiendo durante años.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mano de John seguía en la misma posición. Observo esos ojos azules en busca de duda o de cualquier otra respuesta. Que no tardo en llegar.

Los ojos de John reflejaban pasión, deseo, amor… era la misma mirada que su padre le dirigía a su madre. Esa mirada que cuando tenía siete años llego a confundirlo y que gracias a ella se cuestionaba que era el amor.

La mano de John acaricio un tramo de la piel desnuda de Sherlock cerca de su reciente herida. El tacto suave en conjunto con esa mirada llena de esperanza y anticipación. Logro crear espasmos en su cuerpo y que su respiración se entrecortara. La dulce caricia viajo hacia sus costillas acariciando una por una creando patrones amorfos que se sentían deliciosamente placenteros, según la opinión Sherlock.

El calor de la sala subió de intensidad y algo en el espacio que ellos compartían se transformo.

¿Esto era el amor?

La mano llego hasta su mejilla sin dejar de acariciar la pálida piel del detective. Y surgió una nueva acción. Sherlock sentía los labios de John sobre los suyos que encajaban de manera armoniosa. Se movían sincronizadamente deseando probar el sabor de cada uno, desenado por más de esto que les quitaba el aliento.

Con cada beso Sherlock sentía su cuerpo relajado mientras el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se sentía tan mareado y confundido por culpa de los besos que no se dio cuenta que los dos se encontraban de pie abrazándose mutuamente sin dejar ni un solo centímetro entre sus cuerpos.

Al observar a John con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios hinchados y rojos por la reciente actividad. Se sintió desfallecer. Podía ver todo más brillante. Todo adquiría un color más intenso y estaba seguro que solo era parte de su imaginación o mañana tendría que ir con oculista ya que empezaba a ver pequeños brillos que rodeaban al causante de su taquicardia.

John soltó una carcajada. Tal vez por el gesto que Sherlock tenía. Pero a él no le importo ni se sintió ofendido, por lo contrario esa carcajada sólo logro que sus latidos se aceleraran con más ahínco.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Quiero más…

—¿Más qué? — dijo John sonriendo de manera cariñosa.

— Mas de todo…— dijo Sherlock mientras pasaba su largos brazos alrededor del cuello de John y se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos en los que había encontrado su respuesta.

¡Esto era amor! Todo aquello que te lograba sacar de tus cinco sentidos. Te hacía ver todo más brillante, perfecto y sin un sólo defecto únicamente con mirarlo. Que al observarlo y ver en su rostro las sonrisas que eran dirigidas hacia ti, ocasionara que tu corazón quisiera salirse de tu pecho. ¡Eso era amo!

Y Sherlock quería probarlo en todas sus presentaciones sin perder ni un minuto más de su tiempo. Tomó la mano de su doctor y la jalo hacia la habitación más cercana que tenían. Dejando en la sala el sonido de una nueva carcajada por parte de John al ver las ansias de su nuevo y último amor.

Pero aunque Sherlock había descubierto este nuevo sentimiento que sólo lo causaba John se dio cuenta que nunca había encontrado una clasificación para este sentir. No hasta ese momento.

Era una mañana tranquila y normal. Si se puede llamar a algo normal en la vida de Sherlock Holmes y compañía. El estaba recostado en el sofá con su pijama puesta, después de una sección de sexo matutino mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Se encontraba en la computadora de John luego de descubrir por milésima vez su contraseña.

Había empezado a buscar cosas relacionadas con casos, investigaciones y demás. Cuando llego a la definición de algo que no sabía cómo darle significado. Pero que se sintió identificado.

Pansexualismo: atracción sexual y emocional hacia personas de cualquier sexo y de cualquiera identidad de género.

Había encontrado la definición en una página sobre sexualidad. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta ella.

Pero se quedo razonando el concepto. A lo largo de su vida había sido llamado de tantas maneras y hasta ese momento nunca se sintió identificado con ninguna.

Pansexual tal vez eso era él. Porque tenía lógica…había sentido algo por Víctor Trevor y por Irene Adler. Aunque no era tan intenso como para llamarlo amor.

Entonces observo a John sentado en su sillón, con periódico en mano leyendo minuciosamente. Dejaba el periódico de lado solo para darle unos cuantos sorbos a su café y comer varias galletas de mantequilla que había enviado su madre. Se sintió observado y al voltear su mirada hacia la de Sherlock sonrió cariñosamente.

El corazón del detective se salto un latido, creando una reacción en su cuerpo que hasta estas fechas no llegaba a acostumbrarse.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no le importaba el sexo de John, que fuera más alto o más bajo que él. Que le ganara por unos cuantos años o que fuera más joven. No le importaba su etnia, si fuera asiático, africano o de otro lugar desconocido. Sherlock lo seguiría amando como lo hace incluso si fuera un transexual o travestido. No le importaba nada de eso.

Sólo con que siguiera siendo "su" John de gestos cálidos y amables. De sonrisas contagiosas y deslumbrantes. De costumbres raras y normales. Que siguiera siendo una combinación perfección para Sherlock.

Eso es todo lo que Sherlock necesitaba para quedar completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Y después de tantos años y tantos sucesos encontró la clasificación perfecta para él.

Aunque por dentro sabía que realmente no existía ningún tipo de lógica ni clasificación para el amor…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
